In the fuel injector disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a plurality of injection ports which inject fuel toward the inside of the combustion chamber are formed. In the fuel injector of Patent Literature 2 in particular, the inside diameter of one injection port is different from the inside diameter of the other injection port. According to the configuration in which the inside diameter of the injection ports is made to differ from each other thus, the shape of the spray injected from the fuel injector becomes easily suitable to the shape of the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
However, when the inside diameter of one injection port is different from the inside diameter of the other injection hole as the fuel injector disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the property of the spray injected from each injection hole also possibly differs from each other. Therefore, the particle diameter of the fuel injected from each injection hole possibly differs from each other, or the spreading style of the spray injected from each injection hole possibly differs from each other.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a fuel injector that can make the property of the spray injected from each injection hole approximate to each other even when the inside diameter of the injection holes formed in the fuel injector may differ from each other.